


Uncle Hal Is The Greatest Green Lantern

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: DC fanfics by RH [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 伟大的绿灯侠Hal Jordan，凭借伟大的人格魅力，征服了全体少年泰坦成员。





	Uncle Hal Is The Greatest Green Lantern

伟大的绿灯侠Hal Jordan，凭借伟大的人格魅力，征服了全体少年泰坦成员。

每年万圣节，正义联盟给孩子们发糖最慷慨的永远是Hal叔叔，因为他没有自己的孩子，不知道预防蛀牙的重要性。

所以我们经常听见这样的对话：

“天才，你不能让Wally一次吃三十个冰激凌，这不健康，就算他求你也不行。”这是无奈的闪电侠。

“我只是想让Wally开心起来。”

“你TMD竟然带我家Roy去那家星际酒吧？看外星女人跳脱衣舞？”这是愤怒的绿箭侠。

“那可是你最爱的一家酒吧。”

“昨天你冒充我参加了罗宾的家长会。”这是恐怖的蝙蝠侠。

“……”

——————————

Roy刚开始有些排斥Hal，因为这个不速之客侵占了他和Ollie的家。

但是Hal毫不介意，他教Roy开飞机，带他出去玩，给他讲各种发生在宇宙深处的传奇故事。很快他们就成了一起作死的好兄弟，Roy告诉Hal叔叔许多Oliver永远不知道的青春期秘密。

后来Roy和Oliver开始吵架然后冷战，少年泰坦解散，Roy在导师的忽视中放纵自己，直到Oliver将他赶出家门。

无家可归的Roy还是期盼着，Oliver找到他狠狠揍他一顿，然后带他回家。但是Oliver一直没有来，于是Roy就这么醉生梦死，等着自己慢慢腐烂。

Roy从宿醉中醒来时头痛欲裂，他听到绿灯侠说，“你不能用伤害自己的方式报复他。”Roy不希望Hal叔叔看到他落魄的样子，但是Hal发现了他，用湿毛巾擦净他脸上的泪痕。Hal把Roy带回家，收拾得干干净净，打包送到Dinah身边。

Roy希望撕碎自己给Oliver看，但是Hal和Dinah挡在他面前。Roy不能伤害他们，愿意伤害他们的人一定是真正的混蛋。

后来Roy这么想，就算Ollie流浪十年不回家也无所谓，前提是他得留下Hal，再留下Dinah。

——————————

没错，闪电小子很酷，但是Wally认为，绿灯小子这个身份更酷。

Wally最喜欢的长辈当然是Barry叔叔，但他愿意把Hal叔叔排在第二位。

Barry叔叔是个慢性子的老好人，然而问题在于孩子不会把心事分享给温柔善良的家长。

所以Hal叔叔成了更合格的树洞，听着Wally用比音速更快的语速讲述各种困扰，然后讲段子开玩笑想尽办法让他开心起来。

因为绿灯侠永远英勇无畏。

Wally上大学时，Barry叔叔离开了他。

Hal在一大堆啤酒罐中找到了Wally，但他没有喝醉，因为他七秒钟就能代谢酒精。Wally说了许多话，但是谁也听不清。

Hal第一次没有说话，他带着Wally看宇宙浩瀚，星汉灿烂，看群星之间那一抹蓝，“多美啊，他一生守护的地球。”

黎明时分，Wally穿上了闪电侠的战衣。

——————————

Hal没过多久就和Dick搞好了关系，一起吐槽蝙蝠侠的经历使他们建立了深厚的革命友谊。

Hal执行任务时来到哥谭，不顾蝙蝠侠的规定，带着Dick一起冒险。第二天罗宾和绿灯侠一起低头挨训，Hal不怕死地问蝙蝠侠，“为什么你有那么多该死的规定？为什么不能让罗宾自由快乐地成长？”蝙蝠侠说，“等你自己有了孩子，就能理解我了。”

多年过去，蝙蝠侠收养了一个又一个孩子，绿灯侠依旧自由快乐。

Hal不明白让Bruce收养孩子的动力是什么，养儿防老？

你见过哪个超级英雄能平安活到老？

后来Damian一脸鄙视地听着Dick唠叨，“我这是为了你好，那样做很危险，你不应该……”

罗宾说，“你是我想要摆脱却无可奈何的家伙。”

Hal问夜翼，“你为什么不能让Damian……？”

Dick叹了口气，“你没有养过孩子，没法理解我。”

Hal开始怀念，当年那个欢呼着“Hal叔叔是最伟大的绿灯侠”的罗宾。

END


End file.
